


Take Care

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: oliver looking after felicity after she becomes wheelchair bound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

“You’re hovering again.” Felicity glanced towards Oliver.

“I know. Sorry.” He sighed.

“I need to be able to do things on my own.” 

Oliver nodded. “I know,” he repeated. “I just want you to know that I’m here in case you do need help. Before you say it I also know that I can’t always be here, but still.” 

It wasn’t often that Felicity saw Oliver so fidgety and nervous. She could tell that he was just worried about doing or saying something wrong. After she had snapped at him she couldn’t blame him, but she didn’t want him to feel weird around her. The chair didn’t change anything. She was still the same Felicity Smoak. 

She managed to get almost all the way dressed by herself that day. She was pretty damn proud of herself too. 

“Okay,” she said with a sigh as she lifted her arms up. “We really need to put a chair lift on the stair case or something.”

Oliver leaned in to scoop her into his arms. He seemed more than happy to finally be able to help. She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against him. She always felt extra tiny when he held her, but at the same time she felt incredibly safe. 

Okay, she usually felt safe, but when they traversed the stairs she got a bit nervous.

“Careful,” she mumbled. “Oh wait.” 

“What?” he stopped in the middle of the staircase. 

“I forgot my heels.” 

Oliver took another step down the stairs. “I can get them in a sec.” 

“You don’t know which ones I want,” 

He raised a brow. 

“The purple stiletto. The strappy ones, but not the ones with the peep toe because I need to get my toenails repainted.” 

Oliver blinked at her and then started back up the steps to their closet. Felicity pointed out the shoes she wanted and had Oliver set them in her lap as they went back downstairs. Carefully he set her down in her chair by the steps. 

“Thank you.” she let out a soft breath. 

“Anytime. Do you want me to….?” he motioned to her shoes. 

Felicity looked at the shoes in her lap and sighed. She wanted to do it on her own, but the straps were a pain in the ass. She knew it was okay to ask for help, but that didn’t mean she liked it. 

“Sure.” 

Oliver got down in front of her and slipped on the heels. “You know I could help you with the toenail polish.” he said looking up at her. 

“Really?” she gave him a skeptical look. 

“Well, I do have a little sister,” he shrugged his shoulders. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done some polishing.” 

The idea of big brother Oliver polishing Thea’s nails brought a wide smile to her face. “Aren’t you just the best big bro.” she laughed. 

“You know it,” 

He got both heels on her feet before leaning up to kiss her gently. “I love you.” 

Felicity smiled against her lips. “I love you too,” she pulled back a little. “Now I have some CEO-ing to do.” 

“You sure you don’t want some coffee? An omelet? Breakfast is really important.” 

Felicity could blatantly see that he didn’t want her to leave yet. She rolled her eyes. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t leave for work yet?” 

Oliver straightened up. “I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for the day,” 

She gave him yet another skeptical expression. 

“I like making you breakfast?” He fidgeted with his fingers.

“Fine,” she laughed. “Pancakes, blueberry pancakes, and if I’m late you have to call the board and apologize for me.” 

“They hate me enough already.” he said walking towards the kitchen. 

“I know.” Felicity gave another giggle.


End file.
